Incrédulos
by Mister Walker
Summary: ¿Se han preguntado por que hay una regla que prohíbe que dos campistas queden solos en una cabaña? Bueno, aquí hay una razón. Percabeth.


**Este fic lo vi en otro fandom (no se si fue este o en un foro aparte) traté de encontrarlo de nuevo pero no lo pillé ni a su autor, aunque lo he visto también en otra sección de fanfictión, no recuerdo cual... me pareció gracioso así que decidí adaptarlo a un one-shot de Percy Jackson, Jeje XD**

**Disfruténlo.**

* * *

Era otro día normal en el campamento mestizo y Leo Valdez se encontraba saliendo de la cabaña nueve rumbo para el gran salón a desayunar luego de revisar sus inventos desde temprano, pero cuando cruzaba la cabaña de tres…

-Seguro que haces lo correcto?!- dijo una voz que el hijo de Hefesto reconoció como la de Annabeth.

-Por supuesto!- dijo otra voz, la de Percy.

Su cerebro hizo clic de inmediato al oír a la pareja favorita del campamento cuchicheando en la cabaña de Poseidón. –Ahora recuéstate- volvió a oír.

-Pero que…?!- murmuró Leo.

Se acercó de puntillas a la puerta y apoyo una oreja justo para oír el sonido de unas sábanas revolviéndose.

-Ponte cómoda- dijo Percy.

Valdez dio otro paso de puntillas para acercarse y posar más el oído para descubrir que pasaba ya que pronto fue picado por el bichito de la curiosidad escuchando más sonidos de sabanas revueltas y los resortes vibrando en la cama.

-Así?!- murmuro Annabeth esta vez.

-No, es así!- reclamo Percy.

Una sonrisa pícara se formó en sus morenos labios de duende mientras se acomodaba mejor para continuar escuchando todo el chisme, los mismos sonidos de sabanas y resortes volvieron a oírse.

-Qué estarán haciendo chicos?!- pensó mientras sonreía divertidamente.

-Leo…-

Rápida y casi silenciosamente el mestizo se volteó para encontrarse con su amiga Pipes de pie frente al pórtico mirándole de forma extraña.

-Qué estas…?!-

Casi de una zancada Leo se adelantó y la silencio con su mano en su boca para su sorpresa preguntándose qué estaba haciendo con un oído pegado a la puerta de la cabaña tres, cuando escucho desde donde estaba parada los ruidos que Leo refirió.

-Ahora sí?!- pregunto Annabeth.

-Sí, ponte cómoda- Percy señalo.

-Qué están haci…- dijo Pipper hablando demasiado alto siendo callada por Leo.

Desde dentro de la cabaña la hija de atenea parecía percibir el ruido pero su novio declaro que no podía ser nada ya que todos estaban desayunando, de inmediato Pipper comenzó a actuar como su amigo Leo y se acercaron juntos de puntillas a oír por la puerta con sus orejas pegadas.

-Ahora déjame tomar mi lugar- decía Percy.

-Date prisa!- apuro Annabeth.

Leo continuaba sonriendo bobamente mientras Pipper comenzaba a lucir escandalizada sacando sus propias deducciones, los rostros de ambos casi se tocaban junto a la puerta pero prestaron más atención a lo que ocurría dentro.

-Listo!- dijo Percy. –Ahora déjame poner mis manos aquí-

-Perfecto- Annabeth recalcó.

La hija de afrodita comenzaba a sonrojarse mientras Leo apretaba los puños mientras su mente agitada por su TDA imaginaba la más descabellada de las situaciones.

-De verás hacen lo que creo que…?!- comenzaba Pipper a balbucear.

-Oigan ustedes…?!- balbucearon a sus espaldas.

Jasón y Grover se encontraban viéndolos extrañados pero antes de terminar de hablar fueron silenciados por los curiosos quienes le explicaron lo que estaba pasando.

-Percy y Annabeth se encuentra ahí!- balbuceo Leo a Grover.

-Y están haciendo… algo?!- balbuceo Pipper a Jasón con una voz un tanto preocupante.

El mestizo y el sátiro abrieron los ojos de sorpresa y se unieron al dúo pegando sus orejas a la puerta.

-Otra vez oí algo?!- dijo Annabeth.

El grupo contrajo hasta los esfínteres para tratar de guardar silencio.

-No es nada- agregó Percy. –Necesitas relajarte en esta parte- la convenció.

Mientras oían lo que parecían ser los jóvenes moviéndose en una cama hablaron por lo bajo entre sí.

-Se supone que eso está prohibido- comentó Pipper refiriéndose a la regla de los dos campistas en una cabaña.

-Percy…! Qué estás haciendo?- murmuro Grover incrédulamente.

-Je! Je! esto se oye interesante- balbuceo Leo.

Nuevamente comenzaron a escuchar hablar a la pareja dentro de la cabaña.

-Estoy muy tensa- dijo Annabeth.

-Relájate! Ya voy a empezar…- dijo Percy.

Jasón arqueo una ceja al oír este último comentario, de repente escucharon unos pasos detrás de ellos.

-Oigan chicos qué…?!- decía Katie Gardiner consejera de la cabaña de Deméter antes de Grover la callara con su mano.

También estaba acompañada por Travis y Connor, Will Solace y Rachel Dare extrañados y preguntándose qué pasaba, el sátiro les informo de las actividades sospechosas en la cabina de Poseidón apresuradamente para volver a su lugar en la puerta, pero fue desplazada así como el resto de los campistas por los nuevos curiosos y sus orejas.

-Au! Eso duele!- Annabeth se quejo

-A partir de aquí sentirás lo mejor- dijo Percy.

Los muchachos sudaban frío llegando todos a la más apresurada conclusión pero en lugar de actuar con madurez y detener… lo que fuera que estuviesen haciendo continuaron cuchicheando como niños.

-Esto está súper mal…- dijeron los gemelos Stoll con una sonrisa socarrona como si estuviesen rememorando su más travesura más mala.

-De verás crees que ellos…?!- murmuró Will

Un profundo gemido resonó por la cabaña alarmando a los curiosos.

-Tienes razón! Comienzo a sentirlo…- era la voz de Annabeth.

El grupo se apretujo más cuando escucharon nuevos pasos a sus espaldas.

-Hola chi…!- decía Thalia quien se encontraba de visita con su grupo vestida con su capucha de cazadora ese verano antes de silenciada por Rachel y Grover.

Junto a ella venían Clarisse y su novio Chris mirando con disgusto al grupo quienes le explicaron lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Otro gemido se dejó oír más intenso que el último, fue suficiente para que la pareja tirara sus espadas y escudos a un lado y apegaran la cabeza junto a la puerta, Thalia también se les unió dejando su arco en su espalda.

-Se siente genial!- decía Annabeth gimiendo una vez más.

-¡A qué sí!- dijo Percy. –Sabía que te iba a gustar- había algo de tensión en su voz como si estuviese realizando un ejercicio físico intenso.

El grupo se apretujo más contra la puerta, de pronto aparecieron Hazel y Frank.

-Qué pa…?!- la pelirroja la callo a su amiga Hazel y le señalo la puerta.

Ambos pegaron las orejas a la puerta, Frank tuvo que agacharse debido a su tamaño para colocarse junto a la morena e inmediatamente ambos se ruborizaron al oír los ruidos provenientes dentro.

-OH!- murmuro Rachel sonrojada.

-Ese es Percy…?!- pregunto Frank bobamente.

Hazel lucía escandalizada cubriéndose la boca.

-Eso… no está bien!- decía Katie Gardiner como si dudara de sus palabras

-Vaya no pensé que ese debilucho fuera capaz- dijo Clarisse riendo malvadamente.

Chris Rodríguez de Hermes sonrío nerviosamente luego del comentario de su novia, luego escucho a alguien más cerca de ellos.

-Pero que están haciendo todos…!- Chris fue quien lo calló pero antes de que poder explicárselo un nuevo gemido de placer se escuchó de la cabaña.

-Esa es mí…!- Malcolm decía indignado y levantando la voz al oír a su consejera y media hermana.

El hijo de Hermes lo arrastró hasta la puerta justo a tiempo para escuchar más sonidos de placer provenientes de dentro y a la vez sonidos de bamboleo de los resortes meciéndose al ritmo, en el grupo había una mezcla de emociones encontradas, alegría, indignación, vergüenza… y furia.

-Aww! Se siente rico!- dijo Annabeth.

-Todavía falta más- añadió Percy.

Todos contrajeron músculos.

-Percy…! No conocía ese lado tuyo- dijo Pipper para luego mirar a Jasón.

-Qué?!- respondió el Pretor.

-Esto me recuerda un poema que…- comenzaba a parlotear el consejero de Apolo por lo bajo.

-Annabeth! Cómo pudiste…?!- decía Thalia tragando saliva y recordando su juramento.

-…Ni siquiera esperaron!- protestó Hazel completando la oración de su amiga.

-Ya nunca veré a mi amigo de la misma forma- murmuro Grover luego de ver a Thalia para luego recibir un codazo de ella.

-Ni yo!- añadió Frank recibiendo una de las miradas fulminantes de la hija de Zeus, aunque con la capucha verde plateada de la cazadora no lucía tan amenazadora como sus viejas ropas punk.

-No necesitaba de una visión para saber que esto iba a ocurrir- explico Rachel.

Los chirridos de los resortes y los sonidos de placer de Annabeth continuaron y el grupo de curiosos se apretujaba más.

-Aww! Que bien me siento!- murmuro Annabeth. –Más…! más…! más…!-

-Como gustes!- dijo Percy.

La avalancha de emociones en los curiosos continúo con la misma fuerza que imprimían presionados todos contra la puerta que comenzó a crujir.

-Tú qué opinas Chris…- resalto la hija de la guerra.

-Clarisse, por favor…!- le susurró como moderación.

Frank y Hazel los vieron casi con indignación como si compartieran la misma idea mientras que Rachel los miro con incredulidad pero los sonidos de Annabeth devolvieron sus oídos a la puerta.

-Qué te parece?!- pregunto Percy.

-Aw! Lo haces muy bien!- respondió Annabeth.

Todos se ruborizaron aún más, si es eso es posible… de pronto unas sombras aparecieron en el suelo frente al pórtico y de ellas emergió Nico Di Angelo.

-Hola chi…-

En lugar de moverse todos se voltearon y le ordenaron con el dedo que se calle… y que se mantenga alejado de la puerta, el niño de trece años se sorprendió con semejante petición, pero incluso en donde estaba parado podía oír los sonidos de placer provenientes de la cabaña y ladeo la cabeza intrigado e intento acercarse, más sus amigos volvieron a recalcarle que se mantenga alejado de la puerta.

-Pero que están haciendo ahí dentro?!- preguntó.

Pero nadie les contesto mientras los gemidos continuaban.

-Aún les falta?- pregunto Jasón, Pipper le regaño.

-Qué decepción- murmuro Clarisse. Chris la regaño.

-Deben tomárselo con calma- murmuro Frank. Hazel le regaño.

-Enebro…- balbuceo como cabra Grover. Thalia la regaño.

-Te acuerdas de esa "voluptuosa" ninfa en el río…- murmuraron Travis y Connor. Katie les regaño.

-Siento un haiku venir…- decía Will Solace. Malcolm lo regaño.

-¿Me pregunto qué posición usaran?- dijo finalmente Rachel. Todos la regañaron!

Nico ladeo nuevamente su cabeza aún más intrigado, entonces los ruidos comenzaron a aumentar su volumen.

-Ya voy a terminar- dijo Percy.

Annabeth continuaba jadeando más profundamente mientras parecía oírse como se agitaba en la cama.

En lugar de unirse al grupo, Nico rodeo el pórtico y se dirigió a una esquina donde vio un corcho atravesando la pared de piedra y coral de la cabaña, que Percy había colocado ahí cuando descubrió una vez como una campista de Afrodita lo espiaba mientras se cambiaba y que ninguno de los metiches junto a la puerta parecía notar, el cual tomo y retiro para luego acercar un ojo para ver la acción directamente.

Sonrió socarronamente.

-Aw! Aw! Aw!- seguía gimiendo de forma casi seductora la hija de Atenea mientras su voz comenzaba a elevar la intensidad.

Todos en la puerta se apegaron aún más, las bisagras de la puerta comenzaron a chillar.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!-

Luego oyeron lo que parecía ser un crujido, pero no era el de las bisagras de la puerta en donde todos se olvidaron respirar, Nico reía con los dientes… finalmente los ruidos de los resortes de la cama meciéndose al ritmo del amor se callaron.

-Por los dioses…- exclamo Annabeth suspirando. -…Eso fue divino!-

-Sabía que te gustaría!- dijo Percy para asombro de los espías.

Estos contuvieron la respiración mientras a un costado Nico, quien había dejado de ver y puesto el corcho en su lugar, sacudía la cabeza al verlos… todavía se escuchaba a Annabeth suspirar profundamente como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso encima.

-Quieres repetir?!- pregunto Percy.

Todos, menos Nico, se quedaron mudos.

-…Sí!-

* * *

Dentro de la cabaña las bisagras cedieron y la puerta cayó como una piedra cae de la colina en un derrumbe y la avalancha de semidioses indignados irrumpió en la cabaña.

-NOOOOOOOOOO!-

-Sinvergüenzas!- crítico Pipper

-Me sorprendiste Percy!- criticó Jasón.

-Ni siquiera esperaron a que sea noche!- crítico Leo.

-Por esto no se permite a dos campistas quedarse solos en una cabaña!- crítico Katie.

-Annabeth! Cómo pudiste defraudar a nuestra madre!- crítico Malcolm.

-Te creía más sensata!- crítico Thalia.

-Eso no fue apropiado amigo- crítico Grover.

-tenemos material en la cabaña de Hermes para calmar tus "ansias" Percy- critico Travis.

-Cógelo cuando quieras- crítico Connor.

-Se suponen que deben guardarse hasta el matrimonio- crítico Hazel.

-Sí Percy… eso estuvo… muy mal- crítico Frank (aunque no muy seguro de sus palabras)

-Es increíble! …los dejamos solos en una cabaña por un rato y ustedes ya comienzan a…- crítico Rachel antes de verlos.

-…DARSE UN MASAJE?!- murmuraron todos.

La oráculo y todos los presentes vieron a Percy… con sus manos, en los hombros de Annabeth… para ser más precisos con una mano en su hombro derecho y la otra a un costado de su cuello haciendo presión en puntos precisos, ambos COMPLETAMENTE! vestidos.

-Entonces ustedes…- comenzaron a balbucear luego de entender realmente lo que había pasado.

La pareja vio al grupo de espías en silencio, pero fue la hija de atenea quien tomó la palabra.

-Estaba demasiado tensa estos últimos días…- comenzaba a explicar. –Percy me dijo que conocía un masaje relajador muy bueno-

-De niño me metía en peleas muy seguido y mi madre lo usaba para aliviarme- explico Percy esta vez.

El grupo de espías ahora todos se encontraban rojos, de vergüenza.

-Por cierto… ¡Porque acaban de tirar mi puerta!- exclamo furioso el hijo de Poseidón agitando un poco la fuente de agua en su habitación.

Todos comenzaron a balbucear nerviosos alguna patética excusa para librarse acosados por la mirada furibunda del consejero y único miembro de esa cabaña, Annabeth frunció el ceño también dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Vamos a mi cabaña Percy- propuso Annabeth. –La acústica es menor-

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron afuera.

-¡Quiero mi puerta en su lugar cuando regresé!- sentenció.

Ya fuera de camino a la cabaña fueron saludados por Nico.

-Deberías trabajar en una clínica Percy- le sugirió.

-¡Hasta entonces él es mío!- sentenció Annabeth.

Y mientras ambos se perdían en la cabaña seis Nico volvía a ver adentro de la cabaña tres a todos sin poder creer lo idiotas que se vieron dándole a Leo una mirada furibunda, sacudió la cabeza y murmuró.

-Incredúlos!-

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Qué mal pensados somos todos no?! :p**

**Espero que les haya gustado XD, feliz fin de semana...! por qué mañana es lunes. XB**


End file.
